


【萨莫】The oblation

by kuroyoubi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyoubi/pseuds/kuroyoubi





	【萨莫】The oblation

收容所是白色的。  
走廊上没有窗户，白色的墙壁和白色的天花板连成一片密不透风的纯白，走在里面直教人产生失去空间感的错觉。  
莫扎特默默数着地砖，二十四，二十五，然后会经过一个总是很安静的房间，右拐，然后是一个有时会传出锯木头声音的房间。他有点好奇里面的“人”或者什么东西是不是真的在锯木头，但问了也得不到答案，况且他并不想和警卫们打交道。四个全副武装的警卫围在他四周，机械般均匀一致的步调像是2m×2m的移动牢笼，比无限延伸的惨白走廊更叫人透不过气。四十六，四十七，在一扇厚重的金属门前停下，这就是终点了。隔音墙作用下走廊里仍安静无声，但莫扎特感觉仿佛能听见门对面传来凄厉的哀嚎。  
他独自向前迈步，金属门在他身后无声地滑动闭合。在第二扇门开启前，他脱下身上的全部衣物，扔在这段空无一物的“玄关”地板上。原因无他，只是之后他还要穿这身衣服回去，不能让它们在五秒内变成一堆破布。  
第二扇门滑向右侧，这一次震耳欲聋的嘶吼真切地传入莫扎特的耳膜。已经辨别不出原形的家具碎片散落一地，墙壁上蜿蜒分布着几道黑色的焦痕，满室狼藉中央，赤与黑的怪物摇晃着头部，踉跄着，燃烧的黑色羽翼花瓣般恣意生长绽放，带着仿佛要将自己也一并燃尽的气势，几乎填满了整个空间。  
啊啊，又是这样。为什么你总是容许他们把你逼到极限呢？莫扎特注视这令人畏惧的魔物如同注视一只脆弱惊惶的困兽。他伸出手，像上帝第一次触碰他的造物。  
而在正常的视角下，他浑身赤裸地向这可怖的怪物走去，其姿态正如被奉献上祭坛的无辜的羔羊。  
只是他知道，只有他知道，萨列里从来才是无辜的那一个。  
如果那个时候，你没有在那里的话——  
“来吧，亲爱的，到我这里来。”他说。  
在萨列里看到莫扎特的瞬间，那茫然地盘旋着的杀意终于找到了方向。巨大而尖锐的爪子越过莫扎特伸出的手抓住了他的脖颈，狠狠将他撞向墙边。从利爪的空隙间传来令人牙酸的咯吱声。  
莫扎特被摔得晕了几秒才缓过劲来。萨列里像有意等着这个瞬间似的，另一只手五指并拢瞬间刺穿了他的腹部。刀锋似的指尖破开表皮、肌肉、接着是柔软的脏器，直到被脊椎骨卡住，一切在0.5秒内干脆利落地发生。然后怪物在莫扎特耳边发出一声咆哮，抽出手的同时向下划过一道圆弧，那伤口就被完全撕扯开，组织碎片和银白色血液一同飞溅、四散，在地面上构成一幅奇异的抽象画。  
没有哪种生物会有银白色金属光泽的血液，所以萨列里伤害他的时候也不是在杀人，倒更像是在撕开一只填了过高密度的棉花的洋娃娃。只是设计这洋娃娃的人未免过于缺乏美感，他的皮肤是病态的苍白，连肌肉和内脏都因为缺乏血液的红色而比正常人要浅淡，水银般的体液填充其间，混成拉不开色差的一团。就连头发都是缺乏色素的淡金色，垂落在这一团粉白上也不能使画面更浓烈些。只有绿色的虹膜还算鲜艳，里面盛着星星，是几千几万光年外的遥远的光，由炽热的恒星而生，带着真空里绝对零度的寒冷。  
怪物的吼叫声如同号泣。如果把它破碎的音节串联起来，听上去就很像“阿马德乌斯”。握着莫扎特颈部的手放松又收紧，莫扎特从深深切进他颈侧皮肤的爪尖感受到萨列里的颤抖。  
“嗯，我知道的。很悲伤吧。很痛苦吧。”他几乎是满怀柔情地抚摸对方覆着外装的脸颊。“可惜我已经无法感受你的痛苦了。”真切的歉意诉说着残酷的话语，尾音却因情热而微微颤抖。在莫扎特一塌糊涂的腹部下方，他的欲望已经完全挺立了起来。他忍不住侧过头用脸颊磨蹭萨列里的指节，吐出湿热的诱惑的低语：“差不多也想要我了吧？那么来吧，弄伤我，弄坏我——”  
“——爱我吧。”  
并不是感受不到疼痛。而是理性知道那是应该是被称作痛觉的神经信号，身体却不仅毫无抗拒，反而单纯地从中获得欢愉。像是浸在温水中的，柔软而令人留恋的触感。即使萨列里将他的一条腿压向墙壁直到关节发出不堪重负的咯吱声，另一只手在臀部抓出血痕，也只是使他的喘息染上更多甜腻的音色。但体积两倍于常人的怪物其下体也狰狞异常，即使硬闯也难以进入。他低着头，发出含混的咕哝，头部磨蹭莫扎特肩颈的动作像是撒娇一般。尝试了几次之后，那尺寸可怖的凶器终于成功挤进了莫扎特毫无准备的后穴，随即狠狠地一插到底。内里紧致的媚肉立刻迎合上来，兴奋地绞紧了入侵者，仿佛溢出的血液只是再正常不过的某种润滑。  
莫扎特有一种内脏都被挤压错位的错觉。不，应该不只是错觉，伴着对方的挺动，从腹部乱糟糟的豁口可以清晰地看到那凶器顶起的形状。萨列里也好奇似的将手伸向那里。内脏被直接握住的感觉很奇妙，但萨列里的动作可谓轻柔，从身体深处被爱抚的感觉令他难耐地颤抖。萨列里抽回手时手上沾满了他的血，银色液体在漆黑的尖爪上拉出繁复花纹，倒是比在他自己身上时好看得多。只是他也不太有余裕欣赏，萨列里施加在他身上的每一道伤痕都传导着强烈的快感，每一次凶狠的操弄都让他从喉咙深处溢出甜蜜的呻吟。他轻飘飘、迷迷糊糊又放荡恣意地在欢愉的浪潮里浮沉，贪婪地渴求着萨列里给予他的任何伤害。他被填得过于满了，满得像要被撑破，交合处的裂伤来不及愈合又被反复拉扯，于是从那里滴滴答答地淌下银色的血来，像饱满多汁的果实被小刀切开时淌出的汁液。而空气中的血腥味比任何熟烂的果实发酵出的酒气都更加醉人。  
在快感累积的最后阶段，莫扎特感觉到肩膀被咬住了，比之前任何一次咬得都要重。接着牙齿闭合。撕扯。这是野兽的撕咬，萨列里从他肩膀上撕下一块肉来。产生这个认知的瞬间他达到了高潮。他四肢并用地攀在萨列里身上，没有空闲去抚慰一下自己的前端，但他还是射了，同样是银色的精液落在他身上和地上，与血液交融成一片亮闪闪的水银色泽。他恍惚中意识到萨列里也射了，微凉的液体一股股浇在他被过度蹂躏的内壁上。然后他才注意到对方吞咽的动作。  
“喂，别吃啊...”他有气无力地敲了下怪物覆着坚硬铠甲的脑袋，理所当然地没有得到任何回应，只得叹口气，“算了...对你倒是没有危害。”  
“阿马德乌斯...”萨列里松开对他的钳制任他出溜到地上时好像念了这么一句，让莫扎特小小吃了一惊，以为对方已经要恢复神智了。但萨列里随后把他按在地上又捞起他的腰的行为否定了这一猜测。他浑身软成一滩水，任由萨列里把他摆弄成个母狗似的姿势，在对方硬挺的凶器再次插入他身体的时候软绵绵地哼了一声。他本来还在不应期，软踏踏的腰都撑不住自己的体重，于是萨列里捞着他，爪子嵌进肉里像要把他钉在十字架上。他喜欢这种感觉，以及对方过大的性器粗暴地反复破开他的的感觉。即使自己看不见，他也能想象刚刚萨列里灌进他身体的精液在新一轮交合中被打成白色飞沫沿穴口流下的场景。这画面令他很受用，他的欲望又抬了头，腰部下意识地去迎合身后入侵者的撞击，从上扬的嘴角间流泻出淫靡动听的呻吟。  
萨列里每撞击一次，莫扎特绕过蝴蝶骨从脊背两侧垂落而下的长发就随之颤动一下，像垂死天鹅无力的挣扎。而他的脖颈也向后仰成天鹅般的弧度。萨列里低下头，将这纯洁的白金色天鹅的后颈困在怪物的利齿之间。他的左手扣住莫扎特的胸膛，缓慢而坚定地下移，从锁骨、胸骨到肋骨刻下深深的划痕，穿透骨骼渗入灵魂，恰似爱人间的海誓山盟。莫扎特的左手也覆上他的利爪和他十指相扣，温热的水银代替了指环。他们一同攀上顶峰。在天鹅之歌的终章，生祭将脖颈主动交付于魔物口中，而魔物顺从地咬碎了猎物的骨头。

意识自混沌的海洋中上浮。  
莫扎特睁开眼，又一滴水落在他脸上。他仰起头，看到了怪物的眼泪。萨列里跪在他身边，解除了一半的外装，一只手笨拙地抚摸着他的头发，另一只手徒劳地试图按住他胸前狰狞的伤口。  
“啊...抱歉，吓到你了吧。”莫扎特用手划过自己破破烂烂的身体，所有破损的地方立刻光洁如新，连一丝疤痕都不曾留下。萨列里沉默地注视着他，然后犹豫地伸出手，像要确认他的存在般双手捧住他的脸颊。  
莫扎特望向那双燃烧的红瞳，从永不熄灭的混沌火焰下方望见属于那个他所熟悉的人类的哀伤与温柔。  
他回以天使般的笑容：“是的，我就在这里。活着的沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特。”  
他几乎能感觉到从怪物身上爆发的几近绝望的安心感，盖过了混沌的诅咒。包裹萨列里的外装终于全数褪去，他眨了眨眼，缓缓倒在莫扎特身边。  
莫扎特拨弄了一会儿对方手感顺滑的银色发丝，终于不情不愿地站起来走向淋浴间。再过半小时左右那四个机械般的黑色警卫就会来到房间门口，把他送回他自己的隔离房间。  
他从浴室出来时萨列里还在睡着。一直如此，不知是诅咒的副作用本就如此还是受萨列里自身不愿面对莫扎特的情绪影响，萨列里总是要到莫扎特离开之后才恢复意识。莫扎特径直走回他身边，托着腮看他纤长的羽睫和睫毛阴影下的乌青，看他睡梦中也微蹙的眉头，试图从中找出一丝装睡的痕迹。可他身后的金属门无情地滑开了，沉默地催促他的离去。  
于是他吐出一声叹息，像刚进行了一场无果的争执，在门闭合的前一秒喃喃自语般说到：“可是，我差不多也开始想念本来的你了。”

END


End file.
